1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of fluid process systems, and in particular, to the selection of fluid process systems for a user.
2. Statement of the Problem
Fluid process systems are used by industry to process liquids, slurries, and gasses. Fluid process systems measure and control flow, pressure, temperature, density, level, valve position, and other parameters. Some examples of fluid process systems include flow meters and control valves.
Fluid process systems are comprised of fluid process components. Some examples of fluid process components include sensors, transmitters, actuators, and valves. For example, a flow meter is a fluid process system that is comprised of a sensor component and a transmitter component. Likewise, a control valve is a fluid process system that is comprised of an actuator component and a valve component. Many other fluid process systems and components are known.
Suppliers are introducing Internet web sites that allow users to purchase fluid process systems. To purchase a fluid process system from the web site, the user first selects the individual components that comprise the desired fluid process system. For example, the user may select a sensor component and a transmitter component that comprise a flow meter. Note that the user selects the fluid process system by selecting and combining individual fluid process components. Unfortunately, the user may combine fluid process components in an incompatible manner that leads to multiple selection iterations to correct the incompatibility. Overall, the current selection process can be too frustrating and take too much time.
Fluid process components have their own performance and specification information, such as model number, temperature rating, and size. Unfortunately, the user has to collate individual component information to assess performance of the resulting fluid process system. For example, the user has to collate individual component information for a sensor and a transmitter to assess the performance of a flow meter. This complex task is further compounded by the possible need to compare various systems that are suitable for the fluid process of interest. The user must then collate component information to the system level for multiple fluid process systems. Again, the current selection process can be too frustrating and take too much time—especially for users that lack sufficient technical training.